


Salt

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Salt

You're not having 'doubts'  
The knife you twist in your soul  
Feels of certainty.


End file.
